Sweet
by The Qilin
Summary: [Lavilena] PWP. NSFW. Oneshot, complete. Lavi and Lenalee, and chocolate.


_Characters: Lavi/Lenalee_

_Warnings: Inappropriate use of food. Sex, of the oral and heterosexual kind._

_Author's Notes: I got a request was for Lavilena and chocolate, an incident mentioned in "Lesson." PWP._

* * *

**Sweet**

He first had the idea when he watched her eat chocolate. Easter, the holiest of times, and she's eating a chocolate egg.

Licking it.

Savoring it.

Enjoying it.

She delicately holds it her hand, tongue swirling around the sides. He could see her swallowing, and it sent feelings down into his groin.

Lavi can't get it out of her mind. Lenalee asks him what's wrong, but he just waves his hand and tells her everything is just fine.

A week later he's bought a ton of chocolate and a fountain for it. What? He might as well go all out, just for her.

**_-|||:|||-_**

"Keep your eyes closed, Lena~"

"We're just going to my room—what are you even planning?" Lavi leads her by the hand, with his other hand over her eyes.

"Good things!"

"Good things?"

"I promise you'll like it." Lavi opens the door, guides her in, and he uncovers her eyes. "You can look now."

Her gasp is worth the expense. Lenalee goes up to the fountain to stare at it. "I've seen one of these before. Bigger, but this is a cute size." She dips a finger in for a taste. "Mm, dark chocolate."

"50%." He grins. "Your favorite."

She hugs him. "This is…this is really sweet. But why?"

"Because—" He slips her hair over her ear so he can whisper. "I have plans."

She looks from the fountain, and then to him. And then back at the fountain. "You're not kidding."

"I told you I wasn't." See, he has marvellous ideas, always.

Her cheeks are colored pink as she shifts on her feet. "But…oh, I guess I'm not used to things like this."

"Ne, you know we don't have to." He hooks an arm around her waist. "We could just sit here and eat it…"

But Lenalee cups his chin and kisses him; he tastes a hint of chocolate on her lips. "I'd like to see you eat it. Creatively"

"If you'll let me."

"Only if you make it _good_." She emphasizes that last word.

Ahh, why does she always know what to say that makes him eager? He kisses her back and his fingers begin to wander. They help each other out of clothing, and he has to resist the urge to immediately touch her then and there. But he's got better self-control than that. Sometimes.

"Can you lie down for me?"

She leans back against the bed, settling herself comfortably. "What are you thinking?"

"You'll see." He fills a bowl with the warm chocolate. One finger in and he licks it. "It's missing something."

"Really?"

"Yup. And it's—" Lavi dribbles it over her stomach. "Lenalee that it's missing."

She lightly smacks his arm. "You dork."

The dark liquid pools on her skin, a nice contrast to it. He makes a point of licking it slowly and smacking his lips before replying. "Am I _your_ dork?"

Her fingers trace the outline of his jaw. "Of course."

Gently, he laps at her skin until she is giggling, because it tickles a little. Encouraged, he dips the bowl again in the fountain, and this time lets it trickle over her breasts.

She squirms, and then slides her own finger over one nipple. Chocolate is one of her favorite things; there was only long she could hold out on when it's right before her. He has to remember to breathe as he takes in how she slowly sucks on her finger while keeping their eyes locked.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He closes his lips over the other nipple, tongue flicking out. "Simply beautiful."

She moans his name, and shifts her leg so that he slips between them. Her thigh press against his waist as his tongue makes patterns in the chocolate against her skin, teeth leaving behind some marks as well. He pours more chocolate over her body, on her fingers, her neck, and even in her mouth. Everywhere he does, his lips follow.

And where he wanders, Lenalee wanders as well. Her fingers rub his back and chest, and at one point she licks up the side of his ear because it's particularly sensitive for him there.

For a few minutes, they tangle in kisses and nothing else, because there's something too heady about chocolate kisses that they both love. He breathes in her scent as well as the scent of the sweet, and almost loses himself to it. Lenalee hands fists in his hair, and she rubs up against his body.

He breaks away to settle himself, a little. There's one more thing he wants to do, and from the look in her eyes, she knows what he's thinking, and she wants it.

Chocolate spills over her thighs and is lapped, carefully and slowly. Each time, he pours it a little a higher, and continues his slow method until she's shaking and begging and threatening him at the same time.

When he finally spills it over her folds, she tilts her head back and her hands grip the sheets. He bends his head and waits until she calms a little so that he can touch her hand direct her gaze back at him, and then he licks. Slowly.

Her toes scrabble against his back, and she holds his hands because it's better than gripping the bed. Her hips arch off the bed and against his warm mouth. When he licks just perfectly against the one particular area, she gasps his name and clutches so tight his hands hurt, slightly. It's hard to pull away just when he knows if he pushes a little further, she would've come.

They both know how they want this to end, after all.

Lenalee steals the bowl from him when she rolls over and sits him up—somewhat shakily, but her hands don't tremble as she pushes him down. The look she gives him makes him stutter her name. Chocolate runs down him, spilling against his erection with a warmth that makes him exhale and clutch at her.

She swallows the tip of his cock in her mouth, eyes still on his. The touch of tongue there causes him to gasp.

"Aah, you—" He slides a hand over her head. "_Fuck_." It felt _good_. And it didn't matter how many times they've done this before.

Her hand tugs on his balls, squeezing and palming them while her mouth goes marvellous things. He doesn't care that she can't go all the way down on her, this is enough. Just before he can climax, she pulls away, a drop of pre-come on the side of her mouth.

Lavi kisses it away, feeling a heady rush as he tastes chocolate, himself, and Lenalee all at once.

"Are we going to—"

"What do you think." She's just as out of breath as him, face flushed and hair curling against her cheek.

He fumbles at her drawer, where he knows he's put a stack of condoms. She grips his wrist and reaches for them herself to tear a pack open. His hands fall away as she teases up and down his length before slipping it on him.

Lavi sprawls, blinking upwards at Lenalee as she sinks herself down with a sigh that he always remembers and loves to hear. She straddles him, rolling her hips and squeezing his length inside of her.

"Nngh…" He sucks in a deep breath. "Lena…" he's babbling and he's aware of it, but he doesn't care. He cups her breasts in his hands and kneads them.

She dribbles more chocolate over him and sucks hard on his neck—thank goodness all of their uniforms had high collars. She digs her nails into his shoulders as she quickens her pace.

With a wildly flailing hand, he manage to pull her down for a kiss, just as she reaches her climax and the way she gasps into his mouth, muffled and eager, makes him tighten, pull her flush again him, and then he comes as well, gasping her name.

There's nothing but the hum of the fountain as it does what it's supposed to do. He shifts, and can't help but grimace, a little. They're stickier than usual, after all.

Lenalee licks a bit off his cheek. "You're a mess. I'm a mess, too…"

He chuckles and combs his fingers through his hair. "Still more beautiful than anyone else I've met." He pulls out of her and they lie side by side until their heartbeats return to normal.

She raises one chocolate-streaked hand. "Are you going to help me with this?"

"Well, if by help, you mean this—" Lavi licks the palm of her hand, and then one finger. She giggles as he treats the rest of her fingers the same way.

Honestly, seeing her this happy makes him happy as well. They're tucked snugly against each other, with the scent of chocolate hanging in the air.

Lenalee pokes at his cheek. "We should probably do something about the mess."

"Hm." He doesn't move, though, and neither does she.

"What are we going to do with…the extra? Do you have a place you can keep it"

"The equipment, maybe. Not the chocolate." Lavi licks his own finger. "Guess I can give to Allen."

She laughs softly. "He'd like that, I think."

"…I wonder whether he'd do something with the whole fountain if it became his."

"Kanda would kill him, though. He hates chocolate."

"Allen likes it though."

They both consider the implications of this. Lenalee shakes her head. "We can keep the fountain."

"Good." Because who said they were done with chocolate?

Certainly not Lenalee, who just kissed him and he still thinks she tastes like his personal heaven, and when he said so, she agrees that yes, she's as good as that.

* * *

_Author's Notes: a quick warning—don't…put chocolate or any sort of food directly into any orifices that aren't the mouth. It's not safe. Anything outside, yes. So that means don't stick a chocolate bar up someone's vagina thinking their body will melt it. Some things are just not meant for that_


End file.
